Basium Closet
by infalliblejily
Summary: Lily and James wake up in a broom closet and they're stuck there until they can figure out how to get out.


Basium Closet

Word Count: 1,061

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't JK... Still not actually.

* * *

The first thing Lily Evans noticed when she woke up on Saturday, November 5, was that instead of being light like it was _supposed_ to be, it was quite dark. The next thing she noticed was that, she was in fact, not alone. Her first instinct was to stun and bind the unknown person. So when she reached for her wand and didn't find it, she decided to take the muggle approach. She attacked.

"Aargh-"

Now, Lily finally figured out who it was. She had heard that strangled scream once before, back in her fifth year when she had gotten so sick of James Potter, and she had given him a rather painful lesson.

It was indeed James Potter stuck in the dark, enclosed area with her.

"Oh, Merlin, James! I'm so sorry, I thought you were..." her voice died off when she realized that he was feeling around, trying to figure out where they were.

"Lily, do you have any idea where we _are_?"

"Er, no, not really."

"And I'm guessing you don't have your wand either."

"No."

Lily stood up and took a step back, that was when her foot collided with something long and she felt the same thing collide with her head.

It was a broom.

It was then that Lily realized where they were. A broom cupboard. She was stuck in a broom closet with James Potter.

"James!"

"What?" he said quite calmly.

"I know where we are! In a-"

"A broom cupboard, yes, I figured that out when the broom landed on your head. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Lily, gaining her composure and realizing that it was a very easy observation to make, shook her head no.

"Hey James, the last thing I remember from last night is... Sirius telling someone to hurry up and... a loud noise."

"I remember Sirius too. If Sirius put us in here... What would Sirius want us to do in a broom closet?"

It was silent for a moment before it dawned on both of them what exactly Sirius would want them to do in a broom closet.

Lily let out a soft ," _Oh._ "

"Maybe there's a password."

"Right. How about the common room? Felix Culpa." she said confidently.

Nothing.

"Erm, 'Marauders'?"

"What?"

"Nothing, inside joke."

"Oh. Alohamora."

"Hm. I thought that could've worked."

"Well it didn't."

"How about-"

* * *

"Nothing!"

Lily and James had been trying passwords for an hour and none of them had given any hope.

"We're stuck here until Filch gets here, Lily."

Lily took a deep breath and gulped, swallowing hard. Deep down she knew that this would happen. She knew she would have to kiss James. During September, she had confided her feelings for James to Sirius. She had told him that what she felt for James was different from all her other crushes. She never had any difficulties breathing when Diggory walked into the room. She never blushed as red as her hair when Davies brushed past her. Her mind never went blank upon seeing anyone smile. James was different. It was true that ever since she realized she and James were in a broom cupboard, all she wanted to do was shove him against a wall and kiss him senseless.

She wanted to do all that, yet she was scared of being crushed, rejected, unaccepted. Although it was obvious to the whole of Hogwarts that James had _much_ more than platonic feelings for Lily, it wasn't obvious to the one person that mattered. Lily.

"James," she began shakily, "I know you probably wouldn't be satisfied with the idea and I know you stopped with your fancying and-"

"What?" he yelled, "Who put that ridiculous idea in your mind? Who the _hell_ told you I didn't fancy you anymore? _Bloody hell._ "

Lily took one step closer to him and shied away from his smoldering gaze. "You mean," she inched closer to him, "You still- You still like me?"

"Like you? _Like_ you?" he said incredulously, "Lily," he said his voice now low and soft, he took a step towards her, she backed up.

"Y-Yes?" she asked tentatively.

She felt herself hit the wall and James was still advancing. "Lily, do you believe in love?"

She nodded.

"So what comes to mind," he paused, "When I tell you I love you?"

The first thing that crossed through her mind at his words were, 'Me too.'

At his words, she identified what she felt for him.

Love.

"I-I love you too, James."

He blinked in surprise and when he realized she was telling the truth took another step closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

"So," his voice deep and husky, "What would you do if I did this?"

And that's when she completely lost it. "Shut up and kiss me already, James."

He smirked and leaned in.

The kiss was everything and nothing a first kiss between two people in love should be. It was just the right combination between sweet and salty. It was gentle and demanding. It was a contradiction. It was Lily and James.

He pressed her against the wall and began sucking on her lower lip, which elicited a moan from Lily. James pulled her closer and Lily's hands moved to his hair.

Finally, when the need for air became too intolerable to ignore, they separated. Lily, who's knees were weak, hung on to James's shirt. James, in turn, wove his hands through her dark red hair.

Caught up in their moment, they did not hear the scuffling outside and the click of a broom closet door, but became aware they had an audience when there was a burst of light and the sound of a certain marauder laughing.

"Of course you guys would think of a way to get snogging involved." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

James, the first one to recoverasked, "What do you mean, Padfoot?"

At this, Sirius cracked up. "Marauders," he choked out, "Code-" and he was overcome by another fit of laughs.

* * *

"And the best part is," Sirius would say when relaying the story again to the rest of the marauders and Lily when they finally told her of the map's existence, "They really _were_ up to no good."

* * *

Fun Fact: _Basium_ is a Latin word, figure out what it means and review please!

~infalliblejily


End file.
